Basil
Basil Dracul Krähen '(バジルカラスドラクル, ''Bajiru Dorakuru Karasu lit. King of The Devil and The Crow), or simply 'Basil '(バジル, Bajiru lit. King) for short, is Raya's twin brother as well as a Quincy just like him, yet unlike his brother, Basil never joined the Vandenreich, having no interest in something that won't benefit him, but left his brother to join it. Appearance Basil has pale skin as opposed to brother, he is about the same height as his brother Raya, their body build is suprisingly the same as well, both being fairly muscul ar. However, Basil's facial features are different from Raya, for once he has a full goatee around his mouth and on his chin, black eyes instead of red like his brother, he is also noted for having more hair on his head that it almost looks like an afro, much for Basil's chagrin. As for his attire, Basil's clothing resembles Raya's only differs in color, his coat is grey with a longer collar as opposed to Raya's brown coat, he wears a black shirt under it, black pants and black shoes. Personality Equipment/Inventions '''Cube: A replacement for the Quincy cross created by Basil, a small cube smaller than a Human palm and can be easily hidden behind it, it is made out of liquid reishi that was soldified by Basil and made to function similar to a Quincy cross but can be used much easier. The cube can store in reishi and make Basil undetectable by absorbing the reishi around him and creating a sort of invisible force field that even skilled Arrancars with Pesquisa can't sense him. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Unlike his brother, Basil shows little skill in close combat and instead prefers to rely on his Quincy powers, which makes him weak in close combat against those who are higher in level of skill than he is. However, Basil is still able to hold his own against his enemies. Genius Intellect: Basil is a genius compared to Raya as he has high knowledge of the spiritual realms and its races, despite never going there nor seeing any of them, and also tends to plan before going into confornation with his enemies. Basil was also accepted into Harvard, as he focused on his studies more than anything else and is known for being much smarter than Raya could ever be. *'Master Scientist & Inventor': Despite not showing much inventions and such, Basil is still considered very skilled in inventing as he was able of creating a substitued for his spirit weapon with a replacement for the Quincy cross. *'Multilingual': Like his brother, Basil can speak several languages, yet unlike his brother Basil knows more languages that Raya has no knowledge of. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Being a Quincy, Basil can absorb the reishi in the atmosphere and can absorb much more in areas with a higher amount of reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Basil can also freely manipulate the reishi he had absorbed and use it whenever he wishes. *'Hirenkyaku': A Quincy technique that allows one to travel at high speed by riding on the flow of reishi created beneath Basil's feet. His current level of skill is unknown yet he is appears to be skilled enough to use the technique repeatedly without any signs of faitgue. *'Reishi Projectiles': Basil can fire projectiles made of condensed and soldified reishi that appear in different forms with different effects and characteristics. **'Lightning Projectile': This reishi projectile takes a form similar to lightning striking, it has piercing porperties and is noted by Basil that it can even pierce through any sort of material made in the Human World. This projectile is more focused on hitting vital organs on a person and can fire several projectiles at once from Basil's hands. **'Orb Projectile': Condensed reishi in a form of orbs that are very durable and can be either thrown or have their path controlled by Basil. The orbs can inflict a great amount of pain and even shatter brick walls with a single hit, Basil also states that the more speed the orb picks up the stronger the impact will be. Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Basil is capable of seeing and sensing spiritual beings, such as Hollow, spirits and Shinigami alike. Spirit Weapon Cube (キューブ, Kyūbu): Basil's spirit weapon is considered unique among other spirit weapons, first of because he created it and replaced the Quincy cross with a small cube, and once it abosrbs reishi it only changes in color and becomes bright blue. The ability of the cube is simple, it can shapeshift into different forms according to Basil's will even without Basil touching the cube and being far from it, all he needs is too see it. The cube is also nearly indestructible as it can reform itself from reishi and split into several forms at once, it can also be used to replace a limb or missing parts of a machine. The limits of the cube's ability relies solely on the amount of reishi it governs, as it uses reishi as its fuel. *'Teleportation': The cube can make Basil and other people teleport into any area he wishes, doing so by increasing the cube's size to that of a house and phasing into it, which is when the cube teleports into a different location. The cube can only teleport into areas in said realm, meaning the cube can't teleport through dimensions and into the spiritual realms, such as Hueco Mundo. *'Enhanced Spirit Weapon Duration': The cube stores reishi within it which doesn't allow any of the absorbed reishi that was and will be absorbed to leak out, making it possible for Basil to use the cube for as long as he wishes, be it days or weeks, the cube will only stop if it runs out of reishi or if Basil wishes to stop it. *'Immense Durability': Basil says that the Cube has incredible resistance that not even Raya can break. It appeared without a scratch after being stomped to the ground by Shin Hayashi that even broke the ground. Trivia *Basil's appearance is based off Kanis from Wake Up Deadman *Basil claims to be the older brother because he is 5 seconds older than Raya. *Basil and Miki mirror Raya and Izumi Akemi, as they are both friends and each male is a Quincy and female is a Shinigami. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character